


Roller Coaster Ride

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will is happy with Hannibal ... or is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Hannibal is like a wild ride on a roller coaster that's out of control, but Will isn't ready to jump off the rails just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster Ride

Life as Hannibal's mate was like a roller coaster.

Will sighed softly as he went up the steps to his house, pulling out his keys and fitting the house key into the lock. He was glad to be home, after staying overnight with Hannibal.

The dogs were all right; he knew that they had plenty of food and water, though he'd had to be home this morning to let them out for a run.

He smiled as he heard them whining on the other side of the door; within moments, that door was open, and he was assailed by six furry bodies, the joyful yapping of his pets making him feel as though he'd been gone for a week instead of only a single night.

The dogs took off into the yard around the house, and Will sat down in the rocking chair on the porch, watching them. He always missed them when he was gone for a night.

What could he expect, though, now that he was involved with Hannibal? He would have to spend some nights with his boyfriend, more and more as time went on.

Eventually, he might even have to move into the city.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought; moving to Baltimore held no interest for him. But Hannibal would never want to live out here in Wolf Trap on a permanent basis.

This was too far out in the country for him, and even though he claimed that he liked what he called the "rustic charm " of Will's home, Will knew that he would never make his own home here.

It was a shame, really, because he loved it here so much. He didn't want to leave, and a part of him knew that he never would. Even though his feelings for Hannibal were growing, and he wanted to be with his boyfriend all the time, this was something they'd never be able to agree on.

Will heaved a sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. There were times when being with Hannibal was like riding a roller coaster, with all of the ups and downs.

One moment he was happier than he'd ever thought he could be, and the next, he was worrying about things like this, what their future might bring for them as a couple.

He had more emotional ups and downs with Hannibal than he'd ever thought could be in a relationship, but still, he was happy. He was with the person he'd wanted since the first moment their eyes had met, the man who he had desired ever since the first time Hannibal had smiled at him.

That relationship had gotten off to a rock start, but now, he was beginning to feel that things were evening out in some ways. But emotionally, he was still on that roller coaster.

There were times when he couldn't help but feel that there were secrets Hannibal kept from him, secrets that would reveal a great deal about the man he was in love with.

Hannibal still kept a lot of himself hidden away.

It bothered Will that his boyfriend knew more about him than he though he would ever know about Hannibal. He didn't believe that lovers should have secrets from each other.

He kept hoping that Hannibal would reveal more about himself, but it always seemed that it was _him_ who was opening more, and never the other way around.

Why did Hannibal have so many secrets? And would he ever let those masks that he hid behind fall completely, and reveal those secrets to the man he was involved with? Will sighed again, knowing that the answers to those questions weren't going to come easily.

Hannibal wasn't the kind of man who was used to letting anyone behind his masks -- and they were very much alike in that respect. But something told Will that his lover's masks hid more than his own did.

Still, wasn't that getting behind those masks part of what being in a relationship was all about? Sooner or later, they had to share their secrets with each other.

At some point, the roller coaster had to slow down, and come to a full stop.

But even when it did, Will knew that he wouldn't get off that roller coaster; no, he would stay on it, and go around for another ride, and another, and another. He would never stop.

That roller coaster was something that he would never tire of, the exhilaration of it, all of the sensations and the wild emotions that Hannibal unleashed within him.

He was addicted to Hannibal, addicted to the excitement of being with him. It was a little like playing a game of croquet with live bombs; it was exciting, but he had the definite feeling that sooner or later, something was bound to blow up in his face, and he would have regrets.

Though for the moment, there were no regrets, and he was entirely happy with his relationship. Wasn't he? he asked himself, a frown creasing his brow.

As soon as the thought had materialized, Will pushed it out of his mind. He _was_ happy, and he wasn't going to let a single doubt creep into that happiness.

The ride was exhilarating, and he didn't want to leave the roller coaster for a long time to come.


End file.
